


Vecino Ruidoso

by dohie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohie/pseuds/dohie
Summary: Chanyeol ama a Coldplay, es su banda favorita desde que puede recordar haber cantado algo en inglés. Siente nostalgia por dicha banda ya que le hace acordarse de sus primeros cóvers y de cómo aprendió sus primeros acordes de guitarra viendo los vídeos en vivo de dicha banda. También se acuerda la vez en que su mejor amigo Sehun lo había llevado a su primer concierto de Coldplay en Seúl y Chanyeol lo declaró como el mejor día de su vida entera.Pero sobre todas las cosas, Chanyeol ama cuan simple y perfectamente, las canciones de Coldplay calzan para describir lo que siente por Jongin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Lee Taemin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Jongin regresa a su departamento después de un día muy cansado. Siente sus piernas más pesadas de lo normal, sus hombros están algo adoloridos y prefiere no mover mucho sus brazos; solo quiere llegar y poder relajarse unas horas antes de irse a dormir. Jongin va cantando una canción de Girls Generation en bajito, mientras su ascensor sube hasta el último piso.

Jongin es un bailarín de ballet, va a una academia por las noches, tiene presentaciones varias veces al mes y cada mañana da clases de ballet a niños y niñas de 5-6 años de edad. Jongin no puede quejarse de su vida: trabaja haciendo lo que más le gusta (bailar); le encantan los niños; su mejor amigo Taemin trabaja con él; la paga no es mala y puede permitirse pagar la renta en un edificio semi lujoso de Seúl. Jongin vive en el décimo quinto y último piso de un edificio a unas cuantas cuadras del metro; lo que es conveniente para movilizarse, la vista es algo linda y tiene un pequeño balcón donde sale a ver los días grises porque esos son sus favoritos.  
Todo podría clasificarse como normal. Todo entraría fácilmente bajo la categoría de aburrido si no fuera por el vecino de Jongin, quien se había mudado hace unos cuatro meses.

Esta noche a las 10:52, y luego de suspirar una última vez antes de que el ascensor abra sus puertas en el 15 piso, Jongin cierra sus ojos y espera no escuchar ruido estruendoso saliendo del departamento de su único vecino, pero la suerte casi nunca está de su lado y lo sabe.

Jongin entra a su hogar dando un portazo. Está harto de que su vecino (un torpe con ojos gigantes como de cachorro y orejas enormes) juegue a ser músico cada noche. Siempre toca su guitarra y Jongin no puede ni dormir, estudiar, o practicar sus coreografías debido a que para él el ballet requiere concentración y respeto, la música debe estar en armonía con el ambiente y su mente desconectada de todo lo demás que no sea el baile y el ritmo que debe seguir; pero esto se ha hecho algo difícil de conseguir tras los sonidos desafinados de la guitarra de su idiota vecino.

Sentado en su sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos Jongin se debate entre las soluciones que encuentra, puede darse una ducha y esperar que para eso su vecino decida dejar de practicar. El balletista considera también irse a dormir, pero duda que logre cerrar sus ojos con tranquilidad. Por último, se muerde el labio inferior de la frustración al considerar ir hasta la puerta de su vecino, tocar el timbre y decirle una vez más que se calle o baje el volumen. El bailarín de tez morena opta por la ducha, la cual lo ayuda a relajarse y le hace sentir mucho mejor, pero cuando sale de la misma, el ruido incómodo de una guitarra y otros instrumentos hacen que Jongin se ponga una camiseta vieja y amarilla, ropa interior junto a unos pantalones grises deportivos y salga histérico a hablar con su vecino.

Jongin toca el timbre algo molesto mientras lee que bajo el número 15B (el departamento de su ruidoso vecino) se leen en letras negras y finas 'Park Chanyeol'.  
El moreno respira hondo al imaginarse al amigo de su vecino, Jongdae, abrir la puerta como casi todas las noches. A Jongin no le agradan del todo ni su vecino ni los amigos/miembros de su banda que suele traer a veces para practicar.

"¡Bailarín!" una voz algo juguetona comenta tras haber abierto la puerta. En efecto, Jongdae, el amigo del vecino es quien lo recibe con su sonrisa en forma de gato y unos ojos atentos. "¿Nos extrañabas? Ya eran semanas sin verte."

Jongin gira sus ojos y dice cansado "¿Dónde está Chanyeol?"

No quiere lidiar con el sarcasmo de Jongdae por el momento y quiere ir a secarse el cabello mojado que le chorrea en el cuello. Jongdae se da la vuelta para buscar en el interior del departamento y su mirada choca contra un pecho cubierto por una camiseta deportiva negra; hombros anchos y tez blanca.

"Jonginnie. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres pasar?" El moreno mira desafiante a los ojos de Sehun, el mejor amigo de su vecino se planta cerca de su rostro.

Sehun es hermoso, su pelo es rubio y sus cejas castañas oscuras, a comparación de Chanyeol quien tiene cabello de color negro al igual que sus cejas. Los ojos de Sehun son penetrantes, afilados y seductores. Por su lado, Chanyeol tiene ojos grandes y amables; ojos que te muestran cariño incierto. La sonrisa de Sehun va siempre llena de muecas atractivas y su lengua acariciando su boca cada vez que Jongin lo mira con algo de timidez. La sonrisa de Chanyeol es una llena de dientes y brillante, es una sonrisa que te aprieta el corazón. Pero Jongin no podría odiar más, todo eso de Chanyeol. Además le molesta que sea mayor a él y que por formalidades lo debería llamar hyung, pero por rebeldía no lo hace. A Chanyeol parece no importarle.

"¿Tienes que coquetear siempre con él?" Jongdae empuja a Sehun suave y alza su ceja derecha sospechoso y juguetón. "Jongin nuca viene a verte, siempre viene a buscar al rascacielos de Chanyeol." Jongdae comenta y desaparece tras entrar al departamento de Chanyeol.

Sehun ríe pero su mirada sigue en el rostro de Jongin.

"¿Qué tal la ducha?" Sehun pregunta acerándose más a Jongin, quien instintivamente da un paso hacia atrás.

Jongin busca con la mirada algo o alguien a quien acudir para zafarse de las manos de Sehun que parecen querer topar su rostro, se siente frustrado, él solo quería gritarle a Chanyeol un rato.

En seguida, un cuerpo más alto surge en el capo visual de Jongin y nunca en su vida pensó que diría "¡Chanyeol!" con tanta emoción.

Jongin esquiva a Sehun y camina hacia Chanyeol, quien agranda sus torpes y feos ojos enormes y sonríe amable como siempre.

"Jongin." Dice tranquilo, mientras Jongdae mira como uno de sus otros amigos, Minseok, toca la batería.

"¿Cómo mierdas metiste la batería al departamento?" Es lo primero que dice Jongin parándose cerca de Chanyeol.

"Con la ayuda de Minnie y Jongdae." Chanyeol ríe. "¿Necesitas algo? Estamos en medio de una práctica."

Sehun cierra la puerta y Jongin salta de golpe al darse cuenta de que está dentro del departamento de su vecino. El moreno se siente algo avergonzado por haber entrado sin ser invitado por el dueño de la casa y no quiere armar un relajo al frente de todos, por lo que respira varias veces y mira al alto con ojos de cachorro.

"Quiero dormir y su 'práctica', no me deja descansar." Jongin dice seco.

Siente la mirada de los demás amigos de su vecino en su espalda y agrega bravo al ver cómo Chanyeol solamente sonríe desafiante, toda amabilidad camuflada por la expresión que brinda ahora. "Además son tan malos que solo identifico ruido y no música de verdad."

Y así Jongin sale del departamento de su vecino tras escuchar un 'Hey, eso duele', por parte de Jongdae y Sehun mirando sus movimientos al caminar.

Jongin ya en su cama, escucha la música de los demás aún, pero es algo más baja y Jongdae no grita tanto al cantar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol come un sánduche de huevo tras haber practicado por horas. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y ninguno de sus compañeros de banda parecen cansados.

"¿Cómo van los planes de mudanza, Chan?" Jongdae pregunta sirviéndose un vaso de agua de la llave.

"Bien. Ya encontré un departamento en Tokio cerca de la universidad a la que quiero ir. Además hay tres personas interesadas en alquilar este piso y creo que firmaré contratos con una chica de esos tres candidatos en un mes más o menos" Chanyeol responde con la sonrisa más amable del mundo.

Todos sus amigos asienten y Sehun lo abraza y chilla "No te vayas Chan." Aunque su queja y petición eran reales, todos ríen.

"Tengo casi dos meses más. Calma."

El silencio gobierna un rato la habitación y nadie parece saber si irse o quedarse un rato más en la casa del más alto.

"Miras tanto al pobre que lo pones nervioso." Minseok dice de la nada, enfocando su mirada divertida en Sehun.

"¿A quién?"

"A Jongin." Jongdae responde con una sonrisa.

"Me fastidia que sea tan atractivo pero peleón." Sehun declara mirando hacia la nada.

"Quieres tener sexo con el vecino de Chanyeol." Minseok afirma y todos pueden ver y escuchar cómo Chanyeol se atraganta al tratar de tragar un trozo de su sánduche.

"¿Yeol?" Sehun dice y se acerca a darle unas palmadas en la espalda. "¿Todo bien?"

Chanyeol tose unas cuantas veces, Jongdae levanta una ceja. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y aunque no estén cansados, Chanyeol quiere poder ir a dormir.

"Sí estoy bien... Sehun, Jongin no es guapo ¿en qué piensas?"

"Vamos, Yeol admite que su piel es atractiva y sus labios son muy llamativos. Su cuerpo es fascinante." Sehun dice acariciando el pelo sudado de su mejor amigo.

"Iu" Chanyeol dice, pero sus mejillas se pintan de rosa.

Jongdae vuelve a alzar una ceja.


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Cansado otra vez, Jongin?" Taemin pregunta mientras ambos arreglan las colchonetas y las barras de ballet. Sus lecciones como profesores para niños habían terminado y tenían que arreglar el estudio antes de poder salir a comer con su otro mejor amigo, Baekhyun y el novio de este, Kyungsoo.

"Sí, no es nada nuevo. ¿No?" Jongin sonríe a través de su cansancio evidente.

x

Una vez sentados, Taemin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo y Jongin en el restaurante el mismo comentario de siempre vuelve a surgir.

"Luces cansado, Jonginnie." Kyungsoo comenta mientras mastica un gran trozo de lechuga.

"¿Tu vecino guapo otra vez?" Baekhyun pregunta rascándose su cabello rubio delicadamente.

El restaurante es algo frío y Jongin se arrepiente de no haber traído un suéter consigo mismo. Todos comen ensalada con algo de pollo y Jongin siempre se pregunta por qué dejan que Taemin elija los peores restaurantes cada jueves que salen a comer.

"Deberías pelearte o cortarle la luz para que al fin te deje dormir." Kyungsoo dice preocupado, su mano suelta los palillos que sostenían su comida y la coloca sobre la mano de Jongin, quien está sentado frente a él.

"Soo..." Jongin ríe un poco. "Sabes que le he pedido varias veces a ese feo inepto que se calle y siempre me dice 'sí claro Jongin-ah' pero no se calla o a veces peleamos y nos insultamos y luego pone su música más alto de lo normal. O me dice que no sé lo que es música y le digo que lo que sea que él toca es como el ruido estático de la TV y que no compare la música clásica con su mierda."

Kyungsoo le da un apretón amable en la mano y Taemin lo mira comprendiendo todo.

"Al menos es guapo, según las fotos que encontré en instagram tras acosarlo. Ah, y creo que ambos se gustan." Baekhyun suelta, como siempre sin filtro su boca.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN" Kyungsoo exclama y le golpea un poco suave en el hombro.

Jongin solo frunce su entrecejo y hace cara de asco.

"Antes dejo de bailar por 5 años a que ese bobo me parezca guapo o me guste."

Taemin entrecierra sus ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin aprovecha que es sábado en la tarde, casi noche, para bailar. Jongin ama los sábados en su departamento porque su vecino sale con sus amigos a beber o a fiestas intensas a las que Jongin nunca asistiría; por lo que tiene el piso entero para sí mismo y no hay ningún ruido molestoso que lo interrumpa. Jongin abre las puertas del balcón y mueve el sofá hacia la pared, dejando un gran espacio desde la puerta de su hogar hasta el filo del balcón. Jongin está descalzo, viste solo un pantalón flojo deportivo de color negro, una cinta en el cabello para mantenerlo fuera de sus ojos; y una camisa blanca de algodón sumamente delgada. Jongin se concentra en la música semi alta de Tchaikovsky y se relaja al sentir el aire frío de un sábado gris entrar por su balcón y acariciar su cuerpo sereno.

Jongin realiza un adagio algo vago y su cuerpo continúa moviéndose cada vez más rápido, cada vez más ágil. El moreno suelta un fouetté en tournant perfecto en el centro de su sala, un pas de chat seguro ocurre casi al instante y sigue así hasta que el sábado ya no es gris sino negro, y el aire refrescante se convierte en una lluvia algo fuerte con vientos helados. Jongin siente nervios en las puntas de sus dedos.

Jongin decide bajar el volumen de la música y darse una ducha, pero antes de lograr ir al baño, cierra las puertas del balcón y arregla sus muebles. Jongin toma un sorbo de agua fría y escucha un golpe estruendoso en la puerta de su casa. Mentiría si dijera que no es miedoso, pero Jongin sabe bien que coraje (para muchas cosas, incluyendo el amor) es lo que más le falta.

Jongin se queda quieto, aguantándose la respiración en la sala, a unos pocos metros de la puerta de su departamento. Además, salta más nervioso y asustado cuando escucha otros golpes duros. Jongin suda frío, la lluvia empieza a caer más fuerte y la música sigue encendida pero a un volumen más bajo. Quién diría que la música de Tchaikovsky podría causar más suspenso.

"Jongin-ah." Una voz alargada y confusa suelta su nombre casi como un alarido.

Los golpes resurgen y la voz proclama su nombre. Jongin piensa que puede ser la misma muerte queriendo visitarlo, y se acerca lentamente a abrir la puerta, siente su corazón en la garganta y los oídos le zumban algo dolorosamente.

El bailarín toma la manija de la puerta y la abre y lo único que logra hacer antes de caer sobre sus nalgas, es soltar todo el aire que lleva en sus pulmones y y agrandar sus ojos al ver al inepto e iluso de Chanyeol caer contra él.

"Mierda." Jongin comenta irritado. "¿Qué quieres, Park?"

Chanyeol que estaba aún sobre Jongin lo regresa a ver y ríe bobo.

"Tu música de mierda estaba muy alta y quería decirte que la apagues."

Jongin lo mira parpadeando varias veces y lo empuja, Chanyeol cae de lado junto a Jongin.

"¿Estás borracho, Chanyeol? Increíble..."

Chanyeol suelta una risita tonta mientras Jongin lo mira con asco.

"Puedes apagar la música, por favor... De todas las sinfonías de Tchaikovsky, la sexta es la que más triste me pone."

Jongin lo regresa a ver, cree que no entiende lo que acaba de escuchar porque su vecino está demasiado borracho y sus palabras se arrastran al pronunciarlas, pero sus oídos no le mienten.

"¿Conoces a Tchaikovsky?" Jongin lo mira con ojos achicados por la falta de luz.

"Claro." Chanyeol responde sentándose y acercando su mano hacia el pelo de Jongin, el cual se sonroja y agradece a la oscuridad de que Chanyeol no note eso. Sin embargo el músico solo retira una pelusa del cabello castaño del moreno.

"Pero solo porque te gusta, a mí me molesta su música."

"Estúpido"

Chanyeol suspira y sonríe, pero su cara amable se transforma por una más complicada y reprimida, Jongin cree que no la puede leer.  
"Idiota." Chanyeol responde y agrega "Sehun cree que eres lindo. ¿Quieres su número de tefélono?"

Jongin sacude su cabeza débil.

"¿Tefélono?" Jongin pregunta sarcástico.

"¿Ténofelo?" Chanyeol intenta una vez más.

"¿Cómo?" Jongin empieza a sonreír y la sonrisa engreída de Chanyeol empieza a ablandarse y mostrar una más amigable.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir... Jonginnie."

Un trueno cae y Jongin mira a Chanyeol brindarle unos ojos cariñosos. Era la primera vez que Chanyeol lo llamaba por su apodo 'tierno' y Jongin siente sus brazos adormecidos. Chanyeol se levanta con dificultad y sale del departamento y sin cerrar la puerta, se dedica a abrir la puerta del suyo.

Jongin se muerde la lengua.


	5. Chapter 5

Domingo por la mañana Jongin no trabaja y decide hacer ejercicio y salir a tomar café con sus tres amigos y el mejor amigo de Kyungsoo, Yixing. Cuando están todos en la cafetería, Jongin a penas da un sorbo a su café con vainilla y todos sus amigos lo miran curiosos.

"¿Cansado otra vez, Jonginnie?" Baekhyun pregunta jugando con los dedos de su novio, Kyungsoo.

"No, sí...¿no sé?" Jongin cierra los ojos y los aprieta. Se siente renegado, como un niño pequeño al levantarse de una siesta.

"¿Tu vecino no te deja dormir?" Yixing pregunta y Jongin lo regresa a ver. Es guapo y su coreano es muy bueno, Jongin no se había enterado sino hasta hace unos días de que Yixing era de China y no de Corea. Además de ser guapo es también amable y despistado, baila excelente y su sentido del humor puede ser algo pesado. Pero a Jongin le agrada Yixing, es un buen amigo.

"Pero los sábados él sale y no toca música por las noches, ¿verdad?" Taemin agrega.

"Ayer vino borracho a molestarme" Jongin se queja y entierra su cara en sus manos, casi topando su café.

Solo Baekhyun se da cuenta del rubor en las mejillas del balletista.

"¿Se propasó contigo? ¿Se pelearon?" Kyungsoo pregunta agrandando sus ojos de búho.

Taemin y Yixing lo miran expectante y Baekhyun sonríe apenas.

"¿No es tan malo como aparenta, verdad?" Baekhyun habla y Kyungsoo lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Deja ya de molestarlo." Kyungsoo advierte severo.

"Vamos Jongin. ¿Qué pasó ayer?" Baekhyun pregunta aun entretenido y Taemin parece atento.  
El moreno se destapa el rostro y quiere desvanecerse, Baekhyun podía llegar a ser insoportable, su café parece frío y Taemin lo mira extrañado.

"No podía hablar bien y decía tefelono o algo así en vez de teléfono y ..."  
Pero Jongin no termina de contarles la historia porque observa con la boca abierta como Sehun y Chanyeol se acercan a ellos.

Jongin siente la mirada intensa de ambos sobre él: la de Sehun va cargada de algo no tan cómodo y la de Chanyeol es confusa, como si quisiera mostrar su sonrisa amable pero su cuerpo también quiere sonreír engreídamente.

"Jongin." Sehun ronronea y se sienta junto al mismo, haciendo que Kyungsoo y Taemin se sienten más apretados contra la ventana.

Chanyeol sigue a Sehun con la mirada y se queda parado. Baekhyun se mueve hacia la ventana y jala a Yixing junto a él para brindarle espacio a Chanyeol, pero el alto no se sienta, ignorando a todos menos a Sehun y a Jongin.

"¿Todos ellos son tus amigos? ¿O alguno es tu novio?" Sehun es quien vuelve a hablar, su rostro cerca de la cara del balletista.

Taemin analiza a Sehun pero sin mirarlo a los ojos y tiembla, Kyungsoo se aclara la garganta e intercambia miradas nerviosas con su novio. Yixing luce desinteresado.

"Sehun..." Jongin responde alejándose un poco del otro.

"Oh sí claro espacio personal. Lo siento." Sehun sonríe achicando sus ojos.

Jongin siente alivio tras la retirada de Sehun, quien se queda sentado junto a él pero a una distancia prudente. Kyungsoo lo mira intensamente y Baekhyun no parece quitar la mirada de Chanyeol, quien solo tiene ojos para su mejor amigo y su vecino.

"Chanyeol." Jongin saluda, notando su presencia enorme y mirada camuflada con indiferencia sobre él. Chanyeol responde al saludo asintiendo con la cabeza. Parece más frío que nunca.

"Vaya que no eres feo como Jonginnie dice." Baekhyun comenta y Kyungsoo quiere quejarse pero Jongin lo interrumpe.

"¡Sí es feo hyung, míralo bien!" Para cuando Jongin termina su oración, Chanyeol solo se ríe irritado y Sehun frunce los labios.

"Ok, pero qué tierno saber que hablas de mí con tus amigos." Chanyeol responde y Baekhyun empieza a fruncir el ceño. 

Jongin lo mira con odio en los ojos y Chanyeol finge bostezar.

"Jongin solo habla de ti para contarnos lo irrespetuoso que eres. Puede que seas algo guapo pero de cerebro no tienes nada al parecer." Baekhyun responde y Chanyeol lo regresa a ver por primera vez en todo el encuentro.

"¡Guau!" Sehun dice y Kyungsoo lo fulmina con la mirada.

Taemin mira cómo Jongin aprieta los labios, y porque lo conoce desde bebés, sabe que en unos minutos lloraría, por lo que por debajo de la mesa, ambos amigos entrelazan sus manos.

"Vamos, Sehun que me estoy aburriendo." Chanyeol habla y ambos muchachos se echan a caminar.

"¡Inepto!" Baekhyun grita.

El momento en el que los dos muchachos dejan la cafetería, Jongin se echa a llorar.

"No. Jonginnie, no llores. Vamos te compro otro café y el pastel con dibujo de oso que tanto te gusta." Baekhyun lo anima y Yixing le pasa un pañuelo de papel.

La cafetería estaba casi llena, había ruido por doquier y llovía a fuera de una manera inesperada, casi desordenada. Como si el cielo llorase con Jongin, ambos sin querer.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Kyungsoo pregunta y sin querer su tono de voz sale a penas brusco por lo que se aclara la garganta en un intento algo fallido de arreglar el momento.

Jongin mira a todos a los ojos y suspira mientras su cuerpo tiembla algo fuerte.  
"No lo sé. No me gusta que lo hayan conocido así, no me gusta que me trate así al frente de ustedes."

Taemin se dedica a secar el rostro de su mejor amigo y Baekhyun cierra sus ojos fuertemente hasta que arrugas aparecen en su cara y Kyungsoo y Yixing suspiran.

"Él parecía bravo por alguna razón." Yixing comenta y Jongin asiente con rapidez.

"Normalmente no es tan bravo, sino más molestoso y se enoja únicamente cuando nuestras discusiones escalan tras unos insultos."

Nadie dice nada, las risas y voces de las personas rellenan el silencio, sus tazas de café frías y la lluvia cayendo rápido en la ciudad. Jongin ya no llora.

"Sehun parecía interesado en ti..." Taemin comenta calladito y todos lo regresan a ver, éste se torna tímido de inmediato.

"¡Tienes toda la razón, Taemin!" Baekhyun exclama con interés y sonríe travieso.

Kyungsoo suelta sonoramente el aire de sus pulmones. Puede que Baekhyun sea el mejor amigo de Jongin, pero Baekhyun no tiene filtro y Kyungsoo no puede hacer nada más que preocuparse y orar a que no diga nada muy fuera de lugar.

"Creo que la razón por la cual Chanyeol estaba bravo es porque está celoso de como Sehun te coquetea." el rubio afirma moviendo sus brazos al explicar su opinión.

"¿Qué?" Jongin suelta de golpe. "Hyung... para por favor."

"Ya suficiente Baek. Mejor vamos a casa." Kyungsoo dice y todos parecen estarse acuerdo. Yixing paga la cuenta por todos.

x

Cuando Jongin intenta dormir esa noche en su departamento, la música que sale del hogar de su vecino es mucho más alta y fuerte de lo normal. Pero, el sueño de Jongin no se demora mucho en llegar.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya habían pasado varios días, e inclusive casi cerca de dos semanas de que Chanyeol (o solo o con sus amigos) venía practicando varias canciones desconocidas para Jongin. Y como era de esperarse, el fastidio del moreno no faltaba y las peleas no dejaban de surgir y este sábado en el que el balletista quiere practicar no sería uno diferente.

Jongin quería repasar una de su coreografías calificadas del semestre. Había estado en la academia casi todo el día con su pareja de baile para esa calificación, Momo, quien era una muchacha tímida pero demasiado graciosa y adorable (una vez que la conocías). Ambos habían empezado a diseñar y repasar una coreografía semi complicada y Jongin se caracterizaba por ser competitivo y perfeccionista, por lo que cuando llega a su departamento casi a la una de la madrugada, decide practicar el inicio de la rutina una última vez.

Jongin había tenido casi una hora de trabajo ininterrumpido hasta que un sonido fuerte de guitarra lo interrumpe y se asusta desprevenido, soltando un chillido absurdo. Enseguida su rostro está rojo de las iras y sus puños cerrados con fuerza. Jongin suspira y mueve su cabeza, cree que lo mejor sería pedir suavemente a Chanyeol que lo deje practicar. Por lo que el balletista sale de su departamento arrastrando los pies pero decidido a hablar con tranquilidad.

La puerta de Chanyeol es golpeada casi con formalidad y el dueño la abre con ojos entrecerrados y una vitela entre sus labios. Si Jongin no estuviese tan enojado notaría lo suaves que esos labios rosados lucían, y lo incitantes que se venían para poder besarlos, o morderlos.

"No." Chanyeol dice de mal humor.

Su sonrisa que normalmente suele ser o amable o arrogante no aparece y Jongin se molesta aún más. La puerta se cierra antes de que el balletista logre reaccionar. Jongin se queda ahí parado indignado y confundido; su ira incrementa más y más y quiere ahorcar a Chanyeol y destruir su estúpida guitarra. Su enojo es tan grande que se olvida de la importancia de su práctica y su puño derecho golpea dolorosa y sonoramente la puerta de su vecino, quien ya había comenzado a tocar su guitarra casi al instante.

"¿QUÉ?" Chanyeol grita ni bien abre la puerta y Jongin hecha su puño contra la mandíbula del más alto, haciendo que este, al estar inesperado, se tambalee hacia atrás.

Ambas respiraciones están agitadas y hay miradas cruzadas que no se desvían. Chanyeol sonríe un poco al limpiarse un rastro de sangre que brota de la esquina izquierda de su labio inferior y Jongin se fastidia más por la sonrisa así que una vez más se encuentra a sí mismo ser impulsivo y caminar hacia el más alto y hecharle otro golpe, está vez en las costillas. Chanyeol hace un sonido extraño, aparentando dolor y al instante le devuelve el golpe en la clavícula. Enseguida los insultos salen.

"Jódete Chanyeol tu música apesta." Jongin suelta con voz semi alta.

"Tú empezaste esto, tarado, que no se te olvide, mierda." Chanyeol devuelve y hecha un golpe a la ceja del bailarín.

"Imbécil. Estúpido te odio."

Jongin, tras recibir el golpe, se aleja por la contusión y aprovecha para agarrar una revista de una mesa cercana a él, dentro del departamento de Chanyeol, y se la avienta a su vecino, quien la atrapa y ambos se quedan en silencio una vez más. Jongin siente sangre correr a un lado de su rostro, cree que su vecino le abrió la ceja, pero no se enoja por ese hecho sabiendo que él también lo dejo algo mal herido. Chanyeol sigue mirándolo intensamente y una lágrima sale de su rostro, Jongin por alguna razón desconocida se preocupa.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Ahora se da cuenta, y cree que es un poco tonto que se tarde en ver que cada vez que la música de Chanyeol empeora es porque el guitarrista se encuentra en un estado anímico no tan positivo.

"Nada que te importe."

Chanyeol se limpia con la manga de su camiseta negra manga larga, la sangre que aun le brota del labio. Jongin lo mira cansado.

"Me importa porque no puedo con tu ruido."

Chanyeol lo mira dudoso por un breve instante y desiste al sentarse en el suelo, dejando la revista a su lado; Jongin se acerca a penas unos cortos centímetros, pero se sienta en un sofá frente a Chanyeol.

"Sehun y Jongdae siguen arruinado todo para la banda, desde la música que eligen para practicar hasta las discusiones estúpidas de si hacer una versión acústica o no. Si cambiar la letra a último instante porque no es lo demasiado 'profunda'. Si podemos aplazar las prácticas porque Sehun quiere salir con alguien o porque Jongdae quiere salir de fiesta."

Jongin escucha atento pero su mirada se enfoca en la sangre que sale aun suave de los labios de su vecino y no se percata de que los colores de las paredes son verdes claros y amarillos mostazas y que en los estantes de CDs hay varias sinfonías que Jongin disfruta escuchar y bailar. No se fija que las flores de los jarrones son por coincidencia sus preferidas y que hay una cantidad casi ridícula de peluches de Pokemon en la habitación donde duerme Chanyeol, que tiene la puerta abierta y un póster de Coldplay (una de las bandas favorita de ambos por casualidad pura) adorna esa entrada.

"Lo siento." murmura girando su cabeza hacia la derecha. "¿Puedes hablar con ellos?"

Chanyeol suspira y niega con la cabeza.  
"No. No creo. Los conozco y son muy necios y obstinados. Nunca me escucharían ni a mí ni a Minseok hyung."

Jongin ríe desganado y Chanyeol lo mira con su entrecejo fruncido, su lengua se relame el lastimado.

"¿Qué?" pregunta extrañado

"Dijiste que eran necios y obstinados ¿no es así?" El balletista responde relajado, una sonrisa suave aun adorna su rostro. "¿Te suena conocido?"

Chanyeol no logra detener una risilla tonta salir desprevenida de su boca y se rasca su nuca, rompiendo de esa manera el contacto visual.

"¿Tienes un kit de primeros auxilios?" Jongin dice después de unos segundo de un silencio extrañamente cómodo.

Chanyeol lo regresa a ver y sus ojos se agrandan como los de un perrito y Jongin entiende que eso es un 'No'.  
Entonces el moreno se levanta de su asiento y camina receloso hasta donde está su vecino y le ofrece su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

"Vamos a mi departamento, tu labio sigue sangrando."

Chanyeol toma la mano del otro y se dirigen al departamento de Jongin con los dedos entrelazados. Chanyeol murmura "Tu ceja también."

Jongin sonríe a escondidas.

x

Jongin sienta a Chanyeol en su sofá que se encuentra contra la pared ya que había movido todos sus muebles para poder practicar un poco su coreografía. Chanyeol observa todo lo que entra en su campo visual; maravillado con las diferencias entre sus dos apartamentos. Todo en el hogar de su vecino parece más aburrido, más gris y melancólico, pero hay detalles lindos como varios adornos de osos de diversos colores y tamaños; hay varias fotografías de él y personas que Chanyeol reconoce como sus amigos y personas que asume como la familia. Chanyeol mira que hay luces de navidad amarillas alumbrando la habitación como única fuente de luz y le parece tierno imaginar a Jongin bailando únicamente con esas luces para asemejarse a un escenario de verdad.

"No te muevas, ya regreso." Jongin sale caminando y Chanyeol mira su figura desaparecer en el pasillo que conduce al baño.

Chanyeol suelta aire de sus pulmones que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo dolorosamente. El aroma del departamento de Jongin es dulce y le hacer acuerdo a la miel. La voz de Jongin también le recuerda a la miel. Pero los encuentros que tiene con Jongin (inclusive los más feos como esta pelea, e inclusive los encuentros provocados por Chanyeol a propósito) le recuerdan a la magia e ineludiblemente siente cosquillas en la punta de sus dedos y en su estómago. No sabe desde cuándo, pero algo duele cada vez que se pelean, pero es inevitable si esa es la única forma en la que puede ver al moreno.

"Déjame ver." Jongin ordena una vez de vuelta en la sala.

Chanyeol, quien no se había ni percatado del retorno de su vecino, se sobresalta pero obediente gira su cabeza para enseñarle su quijada y labios. Jongin se inclina y sus rostros están muy cerca. Chanyeol siente el aliento cálido de Jongin en su rostro y se deja curar. Jongin no le aplica alcohol, sino únicamente agua y una crema con antibióticos, por lo que Chanyeol no siente dolor. Luego, el moreno sopla sobre los labios del músico y éste agranda sus ojos. Jongin lo asesina con la mirada mientras sigue soplando. Chanyeol quiere reírse por las cosquillas que las mariposas causan en su estómago.

Pasan unos segundos y Jongin se levanta y se sienta junto a Chanyeol en el sofá. Nadie se mira a los ojos y Jongin tararea algo mentalmente.

"Sabes que aun te odio. ¿Verdad? No tomes esta acción de semi-amabilidad como una oferta de paz." Jongin lo amenaza, regresándolo a ver por primera vez en unos minutos.

Chanyeol solo asiente débil y decide ignorar el tirón que siente donde anatómicamente estaría su corazón. Inconscientemente, se dedica a ver el lastimado de Jongin y casi sin darse cuenta, jala al bailarín hacia sí y sus rostros están mucho más cerca que la anterior vez.

"Déjame curarte, tu ceja tampoco se ve bien." Susurra y nota como la piel de los brazos de Jongin se tensan por unos escalofríos súbitos.

Chanyeol procede a usar un paño húmedo para limpiar la sangre mal lavada del rostro de Jongin y también pone en un bastoncillos de algodón algo de la crema antibiótica. Enseguida coloca el ungüento en la ceja del bailarín y Jongin cierra los ojos relajado. Chanyeol sonríe porque siente que su vecino confía un poco más en él.  
Chanyeol baja el algodón del rostro de su vecino y se dedica a soplar, imitándolo cariñosamente y puede ver que una sonrisa se forma sigilosa en el rostro frente a él. Chanyeol lo mira tímido y agradece que los ojos del otro sigan cerrados. Y así, se aleja del moreno y se reclina un poco contra el descansa brazos del sofá.  
Jongin lo regresa a ver y lo agradece con un movimiento de su cabeza. Chanyeol le sonríe amable.

"Muéstrame unos pasos de baile." Chanyeol pronuncia y su voz parece ser demasiada alta para el estado de ánimo previamente establecido en la habitación.

"No, no no. No creo que se buena idea, Park." Jongin responde con una mueca.

"Vamos, 'Kim'." Chanyeol presiona con una media sonrisa traviesa y Jongin siente sangre correr hasta sus mejillas. "Me lo debes por empezar tú la pelea."

Jongin no se cree lo que está escuchando, pero no hace más que consentir al guitarrista al pararse del sofá y caminar al centro de la sala vacía.

"Espera voy a poner música."

"No música." Chanyeol ordena casi al toque y el bailarín se detiene y se muerde los labios. Chanyeol sonríe satisfecho cuando el otro asiente.

Chanyeol aspira profundo al mismo tiempo que Jongin, parado en el centro de la habitación, quien cierra sus ojos una vez más y marca un ritmo imaginario en el fondo de su cabeza y su cuerpo sabe que solo hay que demostrar algo simple e improvisado, por lo que tímidamente abre sus ojos y realiza un adagio firme. Luego hace un glissade jet (que era un paso que personalmente se le hacía fácil para el bailarín), y termina con una vuelta de Piqué algo vaga. Jongin regresa a ver al músico y este está serio, curioso busca algún tipo de reacción en el rostro del otro y Chanyeol se da cuenta de que es eso lo que Jongin buscaba al mirarlo peculiarmente; por lo que Chanyeol solo suelta una sonrisa burlona y rueda los ojos para fastidiar a Jongin.

Chanyeol no había dado una reacción en primer lugar porque estaba fascinado por la habilidad y cuerpo del moreno, estaba encantado y sus ojos imantados a los movimientos llenos de gracia de su vecino, por lo que su admiración silenciosa lo había dejado sin palabras y un poco acalorado. Pero claro, no se lo dejaría saber a Jongin tan fácilmente.

"¿Te muestro lo que amo hacer después de que me hayas pedido como inepto y lo único que tienes para reaccionar al respecto es tu rostro de baboso?" Jongin dice enojado, acercándose a Chanyeol y agarrándolo de su brazo lo jala y empieza a guiar a la salida. Pero éste empieza a hacer fuerza hacia atrás para evitar ser arrastrado y echado del departamento ajeno.

"Espera Jongin, no te lo tomes así. No estabas tan mal." Chanyeol ríe y Jongin lo jala más fuerte, sin tomar en cuenta de que su vecino es mucho más fuerte que él.

"Ándate de mi casa."

Jongin ordena impaciente, abriendo con la punta de sus dedos su puerta. Pero ésta se desliza únicamente unos pocos centímetros, quedándose casi cerrada, ya que Chanyeol atrae con su fuerza a Jongin hacia sus brazos y lo envuelve entre ellos. Podría decirse que se están abrazando, pero es más como una prisión para calmar al balletista.

"Me gusto mucho tu baile."

Chanyeol murmura contra la frente de Jongin que está escondida con el resto de su rostro en el pecho del más alto. Jongin lo regresa a ver y siente la mano derecha de Chanyeol bajar y colocase en su cintura, mientras la otra acuna su rostro y parte de su nuca. Jongin aferra sus manos a la camiseta negra del otro y sus labios se parten apenas cuando Chanyeol roza los suyos contra la boca indecisa de Jongin. Antes de poder respirar una última vez, Chanyeol lo está besando con algo de desesperación, pero Jongin puede darse cuenta de que se está controlando y en respuesta, se le doblan las rodillas. Chanyeol lo aferra más hacia él.  
El beso se intensifica a penas y Jongin no recuerda haberse sentido tan deseado en años, siente un poco los sabores de la crema y del lastimado de la boca de su vecino. Sus labios, sin embargo, responden con la misma intensidad y certeza que la del más alto hasta que el aire empieza a faltar, por lo que el mayor decide besar el cuello de Jongin, mordiéndolo con un poco de fuerza para dejar una marca notoria al día siguiente. El moreno gime en el acto y Chanyeol pasa su lengua por donde aún quedan temporales, las marcas de sus dientes, para luego empezar a besar más lugares disponibles del cuello y quijada de Jongin.

"Chan...Yeol..." Jongin dice empujando un poco sus manos en el pecho del chico de tez blanca y suave, su voz quebrándose del placer de vez en cuando. "Yo..ah...nosotros no. No está bien."

Chanyeol lo escucha y se separa de él; alejándose unos cuantos centímetros y Jongin se siente increíblemente vacío y desprotegido. Jongin suspira y se sienta en el suelo, avergonzado; Chanyeol lo imita una vez más.

Nadie dice nada y ambos tienen sus respiraciones aún agitadas. Jongin siente sus mejillas hirviendo y puede ver de reojo que las orejas del mayor también están coloradas.  
Jongin siente la urgencia de decir o hacer algo, pero Chanyeol se le adelanta al levantarse del piso y decir "Buenas noches."

El mayor empieza a caminar hacia la puerta apenas abierta y se detiene tras dar un paso a la salida y escuchar la voz de Jongin a su espalda.

"No me dijiste que me odiabas de vuelta cuando nos golpeamos hace casi una hora en tu casa."

Chanyeol sonríe lúgubre y sin ser visto por su vecino.  
"No te odio Jongin, solo me agrada fastidiarte." Dice sereno sin voltearse, y sale caminando del departamento.

Jongin se sienta en su sofá al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y quedándose solo. Siente muchas cosas que no logra clasificar o identificar con facilidad. Pero sabe bien que cuando Chanyeol se fue, Jongin siente morir.


	7. Chapter 7

Era domingo en la noche, casi las nueve y la luna brillaba con una intensidad bella. Jongin había evitado salir de su departamento a toda costa para no arriesgarse a encontrarse con su vecino y tener que pasar por alguna situación incómoda. Jongin no sabe bien qué fue lo que sucedió ayer, pero le atribuye a una respuesta situacional porque los dos se odian. ¿Verdad?

Como sea, Jongin agradece que Chanyeol no ha estado tocando la música estruendosa de casi siempre, y más bien es algo suave que Jongin cree conocer. Curioso, el menor abre la puerta de su departamento y sale en puntillas y descalzo para ser silencioso y se sienta delicado contra la puerta del departamento 15B. Jongin escucha una guitarra acústica sonando dulce y afinada; siente un tumulto de mariposas revolcarse en su estómago y jugar con su corazón, y sonríe.

El bailarín decide identificar la música que suena conocida y escucha a Chanyeol cantar por primera vez en toda su vida. La voz del mayor es grave y ronca, es armoniosa y amable (como la sonrisa que ofrece casi a diario).

Entonces, como un insight repentino Jongin reconoce la canción y canta moviendo sus labios, pero sin emitir sonido alguno:  
"Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
You know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so"

Jongin sabe que puede atribuir el estado de ánimo de Chanyeol a la música que toca y esta es la primera vez en la que escucha a Chanyeol tocar música así, pero cree que al igual que él, su corazón deja rastros de cariño compacto.

Jongin no puede escuchar el resto de la canción ya que escucha las puertas del ascensor abrirse y tiene segundos antes de que la persona que se acerca lo vea sentado bajo la puerta de su vecino, por lo que Jongin salta disparado y cree que puede meterse a su departamento sin ser descubierto. Sin embargo se detiene en seco al escuchar un "¿Jongin?" sonoro y maldice demasiado antes de darse la vuelta sacar la mitad de su cuerpo de su departamento.

El bailarín mira a Sehun acercarse a él con el cejo fruncido, una sonrisa algo seria se forma a penas.

"Hola, Sehun." Jongin responde rascándose la cabeza.

"¿De dónde volvías?"

Jongin siente que se atraganta y no tiene una idea de qué decir por lo que fingiendo de manera notoria miente. "¡De la tienda de al frente!"

Sehun solo asiente y Jongin cree que su mentira funciona, por lo que murmura algo de irse a devolver una llamada a Baekhyun y se encierra en su departamento. Ahí se da cuenta de que aún se encontraba descalzo y sin nada de compras de la tienda. Sehun se había fijado en sus pies y Jongin una vez más se siente morir.


	8. Chapter 8

Una semana pasa sin que ambos vecinos peleen fuertemente; a veces hay encuentros en los que Chanyeol sonríe a Jongin y este en respuesta le saca la lengua y Chanyeol lo persigue por un rato y si logra atraparlo en sus brazos solo lo sostiene lo suficientemente fuerte para que el otro sienta un apretón que le quita el aire suavemente. Otras veces Jongin empieza sus pleitos con un empujón débil al cual Chanyeol responde con otro un poco más duro y así se la pasan compitiendo amables y entre risas. También hay días en las que Jongin le deja notas en la puerta de Chanyeol, diciendo cosas como 'ayer tu música apestaba menos de lo normal' o 'quisiera ser sordo en las noches por tu culpa, pero eso significaría perderme los insultos que tus amigos te mandan cuando te equivocas de acorde :('. A lo que Chanyeol responde de vez en cuando con frases como 'ojalá no te deje dormir, bobo' o 'malo :p'. También se les puede ver compitiendo en cosas estúpidas como quién llega al ascensor más rápido, o quién termina antes de comer el ramen de la tienda de al frente.

Sí, es verdad que ambos han empezado a pasar más tiempo juntos, pero no lo confirman en voz alta.

Tras esos días llenos de risas y peleas cortas, Jongin regresa frustrado porque no avanza en la coreografía en la academia y su pareja Momo consigue realizar un paso que Jongin tiene dificultad al realizar. Siente que se traba en su coreografía y hace que Momo se atrase también. Jongin tiene la sensación de que alguien lo ahorca constantemente y que el frío lo persigue en cada rincón.

Y para colmo esa noche en específico, su vecino, Chanyeol se encontraba tocando la música fuerte de siempre y parece que no tiene intención de parar. Jongin se siente tan frustrado que duda poder evitar una pelea de verdad con su vecino, por lo que vencido sale de su departamento, con lágrimas en los ojos y patea la puerta del más alto.  
Chanyeol abre la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido y sus labios formando una linea recta perfecta, se nota que la acción previa de Jongin lo ha molestado.

"¿Puedes callarte de una vez por todas, Chanyeol? ¡Me jodes la vida!" Jongin grita y su cuerpo tiembla, hay varias lágrimas saliendo sin parar de sus ojos y Chanyeol ablanda su mirada automáticamente.

"Jongin..." Chanyeol murmura y lo atrae a su cuerpo, ambos se unen en un abrazo fuerte que a Chanyeol se le hacía fácil otorgar y que Jongin parecía necesitar. "Vamos a tu departamento."

Jongin asiente en el abrazo y cruza a su departamento, Chanyeol le sigue un poco más tarde.

x

"¿Por qué trajiste tu boba guitarra?" Jongin pregunta una vez ya sentado en su cama, contra el espaldar alto y blanco de la misma. Chanyeol está junto a él y juega con las cuerdas de su guitarra acústica.

"Parecía que necesitabas una canción de cuna." Ríe sincero encogiéndose de hombros.

El menor de ambos se arropa en su cama y mira expectante al otro, indicándole que si era así, que entonces le toque una canción para dormir. Chanyeol entiende la señal y se acomoda, semi recostado junto a Jongin. Su cara lo mira desde arriba y suavecito toca 'estrellita donde estás'. Jongin se queja moviendo su cuerpo y Chanyeol empieza a cantar, Jongin levanta su mano y le acaricia el pelo en agradecimiento por el canto incorporado. Chanyeol lo mira con adoración y ternura.

La canción acaba algo pronto y ambos sienten que algo falta, por lo que Chanyeol baja la guitarra y la arrima contra la pared en eso que Jongin mueve las cobijas para que Chanyeol se introduzca en ellas. Chanyeol no espera hasta estar del todo cubierto por las sábanas y junta sus labios con los de Jongin, quien lo recibe con agrado y entrelaza sus manos detrás del cuello de Chanyeol.

La boca de Jongin sabe a miel y Chanyeol muerde esos labios con delicadeza, el aroma de su vecino es extrañamente dulce y siempre emana calor corporal ameno. Jongin profundiza el beso y mete su lengua en la boca de Chanyeol, quien refuerza el comportamiento al jugar con sus manos y el pecho y cadera de Jongin. Enseguida considera que las ropas estorban y las cobijas también.

Jongin se queja cuando Chanyeol rompe el contacto de sus bocas y cuerpos para deshacerse de las cobijas, pero Jongin no se queja más cuando su vecino se coloca sobre él, colocando su rodilla entre sus piernas y lentamente juntando sus caderas se inclina para acercar sus rostros una vez más. Jongin gime y lo vuelve a besar.

Lo que sucede a continuación es el deslizar de ropas y telas lejos y fuera de sus cuerpos. Jongin mordiéndose sus labios al ver cómo Chanyeol lo mira descarado y con curiosidad infinita: le hace temblar como el mayor observa cada rasgo que se va descubriendo de su cuerpo cada vez que una prenda de ropa deja de cubrir un pedazo de piel más. Chanyeol descubre que tiene un punto débil por las clavículas de su vecino y por los lunares que puede juntar con sus dedos a lo largo del torso del balletista. Igualmente, le fascina como Jongin se ríe por las cosquillas de los toques brindados por el mayor le causan cuando junta los lunares que tiene y los llama constelaciones escondidas.

Jongin por su lado quiere memorizar todo lo que Chanyeol le brinda sin recelo, todas las risas y los tonos de voz que usa al hablar, quiere fosilizar en su memoria y alma cada detalle del cuerpo de Chanyeol; como la cicatriz que tiene junto a su ombligo, tras caerse de niño de un árbol por rescatar a un gatito. Jongin quiere aprenderse de memoria las formas en las que los músculos de Chanyeol toman en su torso y brazos. Quiere poder recordar con los ojos cerrados la sensación que la piel del otro tiene bajo la puntas de los dedos.

Chanyeol se deshace del pantalón de deporte de Jongin y el suyo no se demora en desaparecer igualmente. Jongin se siente cálido entre sus manos y Chanyeol parece tener frío de repente. Pero todo con Jongin calza de manera irrealmente perfecta; como dos piezas de rompecabezas hechas para calzar de varias maneras y mantenerse como imantadas una junto a la otra.

"Yeol..." Jongin murmura y el alto lo mira con una sonrisa y lo besa casto.

Nadie lo llamaba de ese apodo, y era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pero prefiere atesorarlo porque sale de la boca del hombre con el que más quisiera estar en ese momento. Jongin le sonríe un poco avergonzado.  
Ambos parecen querer tomarse su tiempo y sus manos dejan caricias y sus labios descubren lugares. Chanyeol toma el filo de la ropa interior de Jongin y lo mira expectante antes de tirar hacia a abajo. Jongin luce nervioso pero afirma con su cabeza varias veces y Chanyeol procede, luego él mismo se retira el suyo. Jongin se sienta y Chanyeol se hace hacia atrás, para sentarse igualmente frente al menor. Sus piernas están abiertas hacia los lados y sus miembros erectos se rozan de ven en cuando haciendo que giman y suelten suspiros y miradas sofocadas.

"¿Tienes lubricante y condones?" Chanyeol dice bajito y Jongin señala con su cabeza el cajón a su derecha. Chanyeol se levanta, saca las cosas que necesita, y se sienta de nuevo en la misma posición de antes frente a su vecino.

Jongin se acerca y lo empieza a besar, sus miembros se rozan demasiado y Chanyeol lo sujeta de la cadera respondiendo a sus besos húmedos. Jongin toma entre sus manos el miembro erecto de Chanyeol y lo masajea, subiendo y bajando con lentitud. El mayor no puede controlar su cadera moviéndose hacia arriba y adelante para sentir más las manos de Jongin. La mano izquierda del moreno baja a acariciar los testículos del otro y su mano derecha aumenta la fricción en el pene del mayor. Chanyeol gime duro y Jongin se detiene de pronto, Chanyeol lo regresa a ver de golpe y con ojos agrandados.

"Hazte para atrás, Yeol." Jongin dice y Chanyeol obedece confundido.

Cuando Jongin cree que Chanyeol se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos de él, el moreno se inclina y toma en su boca el pene de Chanyeol que posee un poco de pre-eyaculación. Jongin siente el sabor salado y prosigue con los movimientos hacia adelante y atrás. Chanyeol siente el fondo de la garganta de su vecino y cree que se está volviendo loco. El ritmo se acelera y Chanyeol tiene dificultad en frenar sus impulsos de mover más y más hacia adelante sus caderas. Jongin detiene su necesidad de dar arcadas y unas lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos.

"Basta Jongin..." Chanyeol dice con algo de arrepentimiento.  
Jongin lo engulle más lento y no tan profundo.

"Den- dentro tuyo." Chanyeol logra agregar y Jongin lo suelta rápido. Chanyeol le acaricia el rostro y el menor lo besa intenso.

Jongin se acomoda hacia atrás y abre sus piernas lo más que puede, Chanyeol se coloca el condón pero el moreno le hace una mueca y el mayor se lo retira con una sonrisa provocativa. Enseguida se coloca una gran cantidad de lubricante en su dedo índice y lo acerca a la entrada del moreno, mientras que con su otra mano le acaricia donde se encuentran sus costillas.  
Jongin trata de calmar su respiración y se queda tieso cuando Chanyeol introduce su dedo lentamente. Jongin se siente incómodo y se encuentra estrecho, pero su acompañante logra hacerlo relajar con las caricias amables que le da y los besos en la frente que le dejan una sensación de seguridad. Inmediatamente, Chanyeol mete otro dedo y los mueve en forma de tijera. Jongin no está tan incomodo, pero siente algo de dolor. Chanyeol mete un tercer dedo cuando el rostro de Jongin deja de expresar malestar y pronto puede ver y escuchar como el moreno expresa placer, moviendo sus caderas para ser follado por los dedos de Chanyeol; pre-eyaculación saliendo de su miembro y manchando su abdomen.  
Chanyeol retira sus dedos y Jongin se queja bajo. Pero sus quejidos bajitos se convierten en exclamaciones algo altas cuando siente el pene, mucho más grande de Chanyeol queriendo entrar en él.

"No te muevas." Jongin ordena, sujetándose con una de sus manos del hombro de Chanyeol, cuando esté se encuentra casi por completo dentro del moreno.

Chanyeol se queda quieto y con su mano que estaba en la cintura del menor, mueve su pulgar para dejarle saber que él lo cuidaría esa noche. Jongin enseguida compadece al mayor dándole permiso de entrar más en él, cuando se siente acostumbrado a la presencia dentro suyo.

Los movimientos de Chanyeol son lentos y poco a poco toman un poco más de agilidad y avidez y Jongin se encuentra gimiendo cada vez más alto.

"Jongin." Chanyeol dice con voz ronca

"¿Sí?"

"Eres hermoso." Jongin gime más alto al escuchar esas palabras.

Chanyeol siente lo apretado que Jongin es y cree que no puede más pero Jongin le dice que vaya más rápido y él lo complace. Unos segundos más tarde Jongin siente como Chanyeol se vacía en él y su interior se llena de un líquido cálido. Jongin al sentir eso se corre al mismo tiempo que Chanyeol se inclina para besarlo en sus orgasmos.

Jongin se sacude aún entre los besos que Chanyeol le da pero no le puede corresponder por la intensidad de su clímax. Cuando por fin desciende a la realidad, Jongin lo besa de vuelta con exasperación.

Se quedan así entre besos y saliva un rato y luego Chanyeol se aleja y sale del cuerpo de Jongin, para recostarse junto a él.

Jongin alcanza unos pañuelos de papel de su velador y se pone a limpiar su propio semen del estómago del otro. Chanyeol sonríe ante la ternura del acto, y con una de las camisetas que encuentra en el piso limpia a su vecino.

"Vamos una ducha Jongin." comenta en susurros.

"Tengo sueño." El menor se queja en un bostezo.

Chanyeol se levanta y aún desnudo se va al cuarto de baño y enciende la ducha y cuando esta está caliente regresa a la pieza y carga a Jongin quien se queja dándole un golpe débil en su pecho.

La ducha es silenciosa y ambos se encargan de lavar al otro. Chanyeol no puede evitar reírse en secreto al descubrir que el shampoo de Jongin tiene olor a miel (y manzanilla).

Enjabonar el cuerpo del otro es algo que hacen en silencio, con naturalidad y sin vergüenza o recelo. Es como si ya se conocieran de hace años. Los movimientos de las manos para retirar el jabón bajo la regadera no son para nada sexuales o provocativos, están llenos de cuidado y algo de afecto. Lavar el cabello del otro es lo que hace que comentarios cortos y risas tontas surjan.

"Agáchate un poco, Yeol."

"Date la vuelta, Jonginnie."

x

De vuelta en la pieza y puestos camisetas viejas y enormes de Jongin con bóxers de pijama. Se acuestan sobre sábanas nuevas y no hablan de nada por unos minutos y Jongin se la pasa bostezando.

"No vuelvas a tocar tu música fuerte y fea." Jongin le dice y lo abraza por unos cortos segundos.

"No te preocupes. Te tengo una propuesta." Chanyeol le sonríe.

"Dime."

"Ven a una de mis tocadas el sábado de la siguiente semana y si no te gusta, dame unas semanas más y nunca más me escucharás tocar música acá."

"¿Pocas semanas más?"

"Ahí doy mi concierto final con los muchachos y acabamos con ese proyecto. Pero si la tocada te gusta, mi música se quedará un rato más por estos lugares."

Jongin ríe entretenido y asiente entusiasmado.

"Tú también ven a mi presentación el siguiente viernes."

"¿Y?"

"Y nada. Si te gusta te gusta y si no, bueno no lo sé pero estoy seguro que te va a agradar."  
Chanyeol besa la frente de Jongin sabiendo que esto pronto acabaría. Que ningún beso contaría cuando ambos se despierten al día siguiente.

"Cántame una canción." El menor pide relajado, dormitando.

Chanyeol toma su guitarra y decide cantar Sparks. Jongin lo mira todo el tiempo y antes de quedarse dormido la letra retumba en sus oídos:  
"Did I drive you away  
I know what you'll say  
You say, oh, sing one we know  
But I promise you this  
I'll always look out for you  
That's what I'll do  
I say oh  
I say oh  
My heart is yours  
It's you that I hold on to  
That's what I do  
And I know I was wrong  
But I won't let you down  
Oh yeah, yeah, yes I will  
I say oh  
I cry oh  
And I saw sparks  
Yeah I saw sparks  
And I saw sparks  
Yeah I saw sparks  
Sing it out  
La, la, la, la, oh  
La, la, la, la, oh  
La, la, la, la, oh  
La, la, la, la, oh"

Chanyeol ama a Coldplay, es su banda favorita desde que puede recordar haber cantado algo en inglés. Siente nostalgia por dicha banda ya que le hace acordarse de sus primeros cóvers y de cómo aprendió sus primeros acordes de guitarra viendo los vídeos en vivo de dicha banda. También se acuerda la vez en que su mejor amigo Sehun lo había llevado a su primer concierto de Coldplay en Seúl y Chanyeol lo declaró como el mejor día de su vida entera.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, Chanyeol ama cuan simple y perfectamente las canciones de Coldplay calzan para describir lo que siente por Jongin.

Chanyeol lo sostiene entre sueños.


	9. Chapter 9

Los días pasan rápidos y Jongin y Chanyeol regresan casi naturalmente a su rutina de vecinos y nada más. Todo vuelve a la normalidad como la continuidad y monotonía de un oficinista que llega cada lunes al trabajo, como las cuatro estaciones turnándose con tranquilidad, como el dolor de cabeza tras unos tragos la noche anterior. Natural, pero por alguna razón ninguno sentía que la normalidad y monotonía eran cosas que querían.

El jueves llega y tras práctica con Momo y Taemin (quien tiene su propia rutina con una muchacha que se llama Mina) Jongin se encuentra en su pieza con Taemin, quien le había dicho que se había encontrado en el ascensor con Sehun y Chanyeol y que el último lo había sonreído y preguntado por Jongin y su presentación.

Jongin se sonroja.

"¿Le dijiste que vaya? Se veía entusiasmado." Taemin agrega mientras acaricia el pelo recientemente lavado de su mejor amigo.

Jongin no lo mira a los ojos. No le había contado a ninguno de sus amigos sobre lo que había pasado con su vecino la anterior semana.

"Últimamente nos llevamos un poco mejor, creo." Jongin responde pero no quiere agregar nada específico.

Taemin asiente muy lento y sigue con su masaje.

"Invité a Sehun, parecía perdido y me dio pena." Taemin vuelve a comentar y por primera vez en algún tiempo, Jongin no se siente incómodo con la imagen de tener a Sehun cerca.  
Jongin pertenece con, junto y a Chanyeol.

"¿Qué piensas de Sehun?" Jongin se da la vuelta y mira a su mejor amigo a los ojos para poder ver y escuchar su respuesta. Taemin no puede mentirle nunca, sus ojos siempre lo delatan.  
Taemin se acomoda y se aclara la garganta un par de veces.

"Es intimidante, pero creo que lo juzgan mal. Es lindo."

Jongin lo mira con los ojos tan agrandados que siente que se le van a salir. Su boca forma una 'a' enorme.

"¿Decías que lo viste con Chanyeol, ¿no?"

Taemin le da la razón con la mirada y se nota nervioso.

"Perfecto." Jongin sale disparado a la puerta de su vecino.

x

Pocos minutos más tarde, Jongin se encontraba jugando con Chanyeol con el PlayStation del mayor y habían dejado a Taemin y Sehun juntos y solos en el departamento de Jongin.

"Así que Taemin está interesado en Sehun?" Chanyeol pregunta al mismo tiempo que juegan COD y disparan unos zombies.

Jongin se muere del miedo cada vez que los zombies payasos salen y Chanyeol se da cuenta, por lo que le acaricia la pierna de vez en cuando.

"Interesado... ajá esa es la palabra. Taemin cree que Sehun es un ser desentendido." Jongin vuelve a morir y Chanyeol suspira y pausa el juego.

"Eres un asco en este juego." Chanyeol se frota su pelo y lo desordena más. "Y sí, Sehun es desentendido, no es un mal chico pero tiende a aparentar ser uno por miedo a ser lastimado."

Jongin hace un puchero y se siente algo mal por haber sido frío con el otro, solo espera tener oportunidades para conocerlo más.

"Tú eres un asco comiendo ramen rápido y no te digo nada." Jongin responde, golpeando suave a Chanyeol con el control de la consola.

"¿Ah, sí? En qué más soy un asco?" Chanyeol dice mirándolo juguetón.

Jongin resopla y empieza a contar con sus dedos:  
"Eres malo con la música Punk que Jongdae te hace tocar." El pulgar de Jongin se levanta.  
"No eres bueno midiendo la cantidad de sal que una simple sopa necesita. No puedes tomar mucho alcohol, de lo que he notado al escucharte maldecir o caerte cuando llegas." Chanyeol le da la razón.

"¡Hey nunca me ayudaste!"

"Me caías muy mal." Jongin responde encogiéndose de hombros

"¿Ya no?"

"Un poquito." Jongin bromea y Chanyeol ríe con él.

"También eres malo besando." Jongin dice más bajito.

Chanyeol no se cree lo que estaba escuchando, no porque se crea un dios erótico o alguna cosa así, pero porque Jongin reconoce abiertamente y frente a él, que sus besos sucedieron.

"No soy malo." Chanyeol empieza a quejarse tímido.

"Eres torpe, como que tus labios se traban." Jongin se burla regresándolo a ver.

"¿Perdón?" Chanyeol alarga su mano y sujeta la muñeca de Jongin, acercándolo a él.

"No me pidas perdón. Me gusta besarte." Jongin cede a los pedidos de Chanyeol de que se acerque.

Jongin se sube en las piernas de Chanyeol, su rostro frente al del otro. Las manos de Chanyeol en su cadera, cerca de su trasero. El aliento de miel de Jongin chocha contra el aliento de menta que Chanyeol parece tener siempre, incluso después de comer. Jongin acaricia el rostro de Chanyeol y juega con las mejillas y nariz frente a él.

"Eres ruidoso, literalmente eres muy mal vecino." Jongin dice con cariño.

Chanyeol siente dolor en su pecho y piensa en lo que no daría por quedarse con Jongin un rato más, media hora más; toda la vida si él le deja. Pero ayer había firmado los papeles con la muchacha a la que le iba a alquilar el departamento, y Chanyeol tenía que empezar a empacar el domingo. Le quedaban casi 2 semanas en Corea.

"Tal vez deje de serlo..." Chanyeol se refiere a que va a dejar de ser el vecino de Jongin, pero el balletista no sabe y tampoco comprende a lo que se refiere el músico.

"¿Vas a dejar de ser mal vecino?" Jongin alza una ceja y Chanyeol asiente mientras acerca a Jongin de la nuca hacia él y estrellan sus labios.

La intensidad de sus bocas moviéndose contra la otra aumenta y Jongin escucha a Chanyeol suspirar suave. Jongin se ríe en mitad del beso, separa sus bocas y abraza al más alto, quien lo sostiene fuerte en sus brazos.

"¿Listo para tu presentación mañana?" Chanyeol dice en un susurro.

Jongin descansa su cabeza en el hueco entre el cual y hombro de Chanyeol.

"Estoy nervioso."

"¿Ya te salió el paso que tenías problemas con?"

"Sí. ¿Tú estás listo para el sábado?"

Chanyeol siente nostalgia.

"Siempre."

Y así Jongin se queda dormido, eran casi las 2 de la mañana. Chanyeol lo lleva a su cama y ríe al ver como el bailarín abraza un peluche de pikachu y murmura casi inteligible 'Yeol.'

Chanyeol quiere detener el tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taemin~

Taemin estaba cansado. Jongin, Momo, Mina y él habían practicado sus propias coreografías. solitarias y en pareja sin parar. Desde las 6 de la mañana hasta las 11 de la noche y habían faltado tres días al trabajo para poder practicar. Todo tenía que ser perfecto. Los cuatro pertenecían a una de las tres mejores academias de baile de Asia y no podían defraudar a sus profesores.

Jongin le había propuesto a Taemin que se quede a dormir en su departamento porque estaba más cerca del auditorio en el que sería la presentación al día siguiente y él, claro había accedido. 

Taemin notaba a su amigo más feliz y despreocupado últimamente y se preguntaba si era relacionado a Chanyeol, su vecino ruidoso.

'Chanyeol.' Taemin cree que ese ser alto y torpe tenía un nombre divertido. Cree que aunque lo conozca muy poco y que Jongin hable mal de él, cree que Chanyeol sería alguien bueno para Jongin.

'Sehun.' Taemin piensa. Encuentra al muchacho rubio muy interesante y atractivo. Se divaga que Sehun es alguien con miedo, a ser dejado y a ser querido. Taemin entiende el sentimiento.

x

Una vez en la casa de Jongin, Taemin se dedica a preparar té de manzanilla. Jongin se está dando una ducha. Luego se da una ducha él. Toman su té, se relajan en la cama del moreno y luego, por alguna razón de la vida (y por el impulsivo de su mejor amigo). Acaba preparando té una vez más, en el mismo departamento para él y para ... Sehun.

"¿Con azúcar?" Taemin pregunta amable y tímido.

"Por favor." Sehun lo responde con voz rasposa.

Taemin le entrega el vaso de té y se sienta junto a Sehun.

"¿Qué haces de tu vida?" le pregunta el rubio.

"Enseño ballet a niños de 8 a 10 años en el mismo estudio que Jongin. ¿Tú?"

Sehun da un sorbo al té y lo mira con brillo en los ojos.

"¿De verdad puedo ir a la presentación mañana?"

"Claro."

"Sabes, Taemin... Jongin me atraía, pero es divertido ver cómo Chanyeol lo protege de maneras extrañas. Y como Jongin lo busca al final del día. Solo espero que Chanyeol se pueda quedar...Perdón si nunca te vi, recién te conozco y ..."

Taemin lo mira con el cejo fruncido. "No estoy pidiendo tus disculpas o esperando tu lástima Sehun. Te he visto pocas veces nada más, no te conozco. Aún no."

"No soy alguien muy bueno, ¿Sabes?"

"Dije que aún no te conocía bien."

Sehun lo mira con una sonrisa muy diferente a las que ofrecía a diario a sus amigos y conocidos. Era una sonrisa de agradecimiento puro.

Y entonces se ponen a ver una película cualquiera y Sehun se sienta más cerca de Taemin, sus dedos se rozan un poco y ambos se sonrojan.


	11. Chapter 11

Jongin se había levantado de la cama de Chanyeol a eso de las seis de la mañana. Había cruzado a su departamento y tenía que despertar a Taemin. Tenían repaso antes de la presentación que sería esa noche a las 7.

Jongin está emocionado y siendo sincero quiere ver a Chanyeol en traje formal. Jongin toma un vaso de leche fría y se dirige a su cuarto donde ve a Taemin dormido y lo despierta.

"Hay que salir en 40 minutos. Anda a ducharte, yo voy luego, te prepararé el desayuno."

"Sehun está en el sofá."

Jongin asiente y sale a despertar al rubio. Sehun se levanta y dice algo que Jongin no entiende y sale del departamento y se introduce en el de Chanyeol.

x

Una vez ya en el auditorio nacional, Jongin practica en una sala de repasos con Momo. Su coreografía es una combinación de ballet clásico y contemporáneo. Su tema era la representación del ideal romántico no genérico ni hedonista, el ideal virtuoso y melancólico del amor.  
Jongin estaba nervioso, Taemin estaba muy muy nervioso. Tenían jurados de varios países en los primeros puestos y personas importantes de la industria en todo el auditorio. Todo empezaría con presentaciones cortas individuales a las 7 y el turno de Momo y Jongin sería casi a las 8. Luego Jongin tendría su solo a las 8 y media. Se trataba de un baile de jazz y Jongin estaba esperando poder hacerlo con una sonrisa en la cara. Como siempre.

x

Chanyeol sale de su departamento junto con Sehun. Ambos llevaban ternos formales. El de Sehun era azul mientras que el de Chanyeol era negro. Chanyeol maneja su carro blanco. Está nervioso por ver a Jongin de esa manera.

"¿Qué tal pasar con Taemin?"

"Todo bien. Es tímido, pero es lindo." Sehun contesta fingiendo estar aburrido. Chanyeol le sonríe.

Una vez que se bajan del carro llegan a sus puestos, en la cuarta fila. Están en el centro y un poco tarde, pero no tarde para las presentaciones de sus amigos. Chanyeol pide permiso mientras camina hacia su puesto. Las presentaciones pasan y Sehun parece un poco aburrido, pero Chanyeol cree que es hermoso e interesante ver como todos bailan en armonía. Los errores son mínimos y Chanyeol se sorprende y aplaude fuerte cuando Jongin sale con su pareja.

Jongin viste una camisa blanca enorme y pantalones del mismo color, su compañera usa un vestido blanco simple y corto; hecho para el baile.

La coreografía comienza y es hermosa, es triste y melancólica. Chanyeol mira a Jongin realizar pasos que lucen complicados y desconoce los nombres. La muchacha es increíble también y los dos van tan coordinados que parece irreal. La música es algo triste pero tiene su intención e intensidad. Chanyeol no puede dejar de ver a Jongin. Su expresión va de acuerdo con la música y con la historia, Chanyeol siente hormigueos en la cara y su rostro acumula algo de sangre.

Luego se presenta Taemin y su compañera, y luego esta desaparece y es el solo de Taemin. Chanyeol escucha a Sehun jadear porque Taemin baila seductor, baila como si estuviese demostrando a todos porque es parte de esa academia. Chanyeol no mentiría, Taemin se ve bien.

Pasan unos minutos más y Jongin vuelve a salir. Va vestido con una camisa de seda roja y abierta en el pecho y un pantalón apretado negro. Una música de jazz empieza a sonar y Jongin sonríe, nada de las expresiones de su anterior presentación están presentes. Jongin baila como si estuviese solo, baila como si de eso dependiera su vida, baila como si los ojos de su amado estuviesen sobre él.

Y vaya que lo están.

Los pasos de jazz lucen algo como cansados y alargados, sus brazos se lazan al aire, Jongin da saltos y sonríe. Se ve hermoso y fugaz, se ve muy atractivo, no es seductor inmediato y descarado como Taemin. Sino es un tipo de seducción leve, sutil e ingenua.  
Chanyeol lo mira fascinado, no escucha los comentarios que Sehun hace sobre lo bueno que Jongin es. Chanyeol está concentrado en los movimientos del bailarín en el escenario, solo puede concentrarse en dos cosas. La sonrisa que Jongin le brinda a él cada vez que en la mitad de una paso de baile puede enfocarse en el músico; y Chanyeol se enfoca también en el sonido que hace su corazón cada vez más y más fuerte.

Chanyeol está enamorado.

Jongin termina su coreografía con una posición en la mitad del escenario, su respiración acelerada y sus brazos estirados hacia los lados y su rostro mirando hacia abajo, con una sonrisa adornando su cara. Todos aplauden menos Chanyeol quien sigue en shock.  
Varias personas se levantan para aplaudir, Jongin se agacha para agradecer y sale del escenario.

"¡Estuvo fenomenal! ¡Eh, espera Chanyeol! ¿A dónde vas?" Chanyeol logra escuchar pero solo pide permiso a todas las personas y sale corriendo a la parte trasera del escenario donde cree que encontrará a Jongin.

Mientras tanto, Jongin sale del escenario y Taemin lo abraza y lo felicita. Todos sus amigos le dan palmadas y eso. Baekhyun y Kyungsoo se encuentran en algún lugar en la audiencia, pero Jongin solo piensa en una sola persona.

Como si ambos estuviesen sincronizados y leyesen la mente del otro, corren a su encuentro. Se encuentran en un pasillo casi oscuro mal iluminado.

Chanyeol observa a Jongin caminar rápido hacia él, y ambos desaceleran sus pasos. La camisa de seda roja de Jongin resalta con su piel morena; el pecho del menor se deja ver y hay varias gotas de sudor brillando desde su cuello, garganta, clavículas y lo demás que se ve de su torso y Chanyeol quiere hacer muchas cosas: quiere pasar su lengua por el pecho del otro, quiere besarlo hasta que ninguno pueda respirar y quiere sostenerlo entre sus brazos el tiempo que sea que dure la eternidad.

Nada importa más.

Jongin siente como su piso se mueve cuando ve a Chanyeol trotando hacia él. Lo ve con su traje hecho a la medida, se ve guapo, muy guapo y sus brazos fuertes y espalda resaltan de la tela. Jongin también siente que las paredes se destrozan cada vez que ve a Chanyeol al final del corredor dar un paso más hacia él. Jongin tiene miedo, siente que se va a caer y todo le causa una sensación incómoda de nausea, pero por alguna razón bizarra, sabe que Chanyeol lo atrapará.

Una vez que ya están frente al otro, Jongin lo sonríe tranquilo. Chanyeol se pregunta si el corazón de Jongin late igual de errático que el suyo.

"¿Qué tal?" Jongin le pregunta, enlazando sus manos detrás del cuello del más alto.

"Magnífico." Chanyeol no puede esperar y lo besa.

Jongin no duda en devolverle su afecto y ambas bocas se pelean por control. Chanyeol cede esta vez. El beso se rompe y a ambos parece agradar lo abandonado que luce ese pasillo. Chanyeol pasa su lengua por el cuello salado de Jongin y lo apega contra la pared. Jongin lo jala del cabello, arruinando el peinado que Chanyeol había hecho para llegar acá.

"Yeol." Jongin dice y Chanyeol lo calla con más besos.

Jongin se siente liviano y Chanyeol quiere que sean infinitos.

El bailarín percibe un sabor salado y fuera de lo común en su boca, por lo que se separa de la boca de Chanyeol quien se queja y se inclina para volver a besarlo, pero Jongin lo empuja hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué lloras, Yeol?" su voz sale preocupada y sin pensarlo sus labios secan varias lágrimas y sus pulgares terminan de secar la cara del mayor.

"Jongin..." Chanyeol dice con una sonrisa tan fugitiva que el moreno casi no la percibe.

"¿Qué pasa?" Jongin ablanda sus ojos, no quiere que Chanyeol llore, no quiere que el otro sienta dolor.

Chanyeol se debate en su mente, su boca se abre y se cierra un par de veces. Jongin lo toma de las manos para darle ánimos.

"Estoy muy nervioso por mi presentación de mañana." Chanyeol miente y una sonrisa boba se forma en su rostro, tranquilizando a Jongin.

El moreno hace un puchero y golpea a Chanyeol en los hombros.

"No me asustes así. Además no estés nervioso, te va a ir bien." Jongin lo besa.

Chanyeol no entiende qué ve Jongin en él, pero es tan feliz con él y quiere aferrarse al tiempo que le queda.

x

Esa noche salen todos a comer menos Taemin y Sehun que se van juntos en un taxi el último lo invitado a cenar.  
Baekhyun mira a Taemin indignado y Kyungsoo le dice que no sea tan dramático. Chanyeol se encuentra riendo con ellos.  
Van a una pizzería barata y Baekhyun les pasa mandando miradas sospechosas a ambos. Kyungsoo parece tratar de calmar al rubio.

"¿Por qué te invitó, Jonginnie?" Baekhyun al fin suelta la pregunta que Kyungsoo menos quería escuchar.

"Ya no me odia." Chanyeol responde con una sonrisa. Su cabello seguía algo desordenado y Jongin lo mira aguantándose la respiración.

Chanyeol sabía bien que lo que sucedía entre ambos se quedaría entre los dos al menos hasta que Jongin decida que quería compartir las cosas.

Baekhyun toma un sorbo de su soda de limón y mueve su cabeza de izquierda a derecha por unos segundos.

"Okay." dice sin más.

Al regresar ambos en el carro de Chanyeol al departamento, van escuchando la música de Jongin. Hay varia música en inglés, pero también canciones de pop en su idioma natal y Chanyeol nunca hubiese adivinado que Jongin era un gran fan de Girls Generation y al mismo tiempo de música como de Daniel Caesar.

Esa noche Jongin sigue a Chanyeol a su habitación y duermen abrazados.

Chanyeol solo necesita que Jongin le diga sí. Chanyeol solo necesita a Jongin para quedarse. Solo Jongin porque él es suficiente; porque para el músico, el bailarín es todo lo que necesita.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magic~

A eso de las diez de la noche del sábado Jongin llega a un bar algo escondido de la ciudad. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de jean. Entra al bar sin dificultad y se sienta cerca de la barra. Desde allí tiene vista perfecta al mini escenario. Jongin pide una cerveza y le da un pequeño sorbo. Chanyeol le había dicho por un mensaje de texto que esté en el bar a las 10 y Jongin había sido extremadamente puntual. Además, no tenía problema de esperar a que Chanyeol y sus amigos salgan. Da otro sorbo a su cerveza y siente a alguien sentándose junto a él.

"Jongin."

"Sehun." responde sin necesidad de darse la vuelta. "¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con los demás?"

Lo que Jongin no sabía que la tocada de Chanyeol era individual. Más bien él esperaba encontrar a Sehun, Minseok y Jongdae, pero se equivocó y Sehun le explica que el bar en el que se encontraban era donde Chanyeol tocaba a veces, y que era muy conocido, casi famoso entre la gente que frecuentaba esta locación.

Jongin escucha todo sorprendido.

Sehun pide una cerveza y ambos toman en silencio.

"¿Cómo te fue ayer con Taemin?" Jongin le da un leve golpe con su codo.

"Nos fue bien. Comimos y fuimos a mi departamento, nos la pasamos hablando de varios temas toda la noche." Sehun da otro sorbo y achica sus ojos. "¿Sabes? es la primera vez que quiero tomar las cosas lentas con alguien."

Jongin lo mira relajado y dice en un susurro "Más te vale no herirlo."

"Lo sé." Sehun le sonríe. "Te diría lo mismo con Chan... Pero es una pena se tenga que ir. ¿Verdad? Y justo cuando ustedes se llevaban muy bien. Lo voy a extrañar."

Jongin siente como si la tierra se abriese bajo sus pies y se estuviese cayendo. Siente que no hay gravedad aunque sus pies están pegados al piso.

"¿Irse?"

Sehun lo regresa a ver asustado y dice. "Oh mierda, no sabías."

Jongin siente su boca demasiada seca y la cabeza le duele. Siente un nudo en la garganta y quiere llorar. Ahora todo calza. Entiende que la propuesta que le hizo Chanyeol sucedería sin importar qué y que tal vez esa sea la razón por la que lloraba ayer. Jongin siente un golpe en su corazón.

"No. No lo sabía. ¿A dónde se va?" Jongin hace un esfuerzo enorme por hablar con voz neutral.

"Japón." Sehun responde como si nada. Como si sus palabras no tuvieran el poder de romperle el corazón un poco más.

"Wow."

"Lejos, lo sé. Pero quiere ir a tocar música o algo así"

En ese momento Chanyeol sale, la gente grita un poco y Jongin lo examina como si fuese la primera vez que lo ve. Chanyeol está con su cabello negro y ondulado rozándole la frente; unos jeans rotos y un poco flojos, unos zapatos blancos y una camiseta sin mangas amarilla; el color favorito de Jongin. Ese detalle no pasa desapercibido por el moreno y sonreír le cuesta. Su garganta le duele demasiado y Chanyeol saluda a Sehun con su cabeza y a Jongin le guiña un ojo. Jongin jadea, Chanyeol es hermoso y se arrepiente haber gastado todos los meses odiándolo. Jongin quiere volver atrás en el tiempo.

"Hola a todos. Hola." Chanyeol dice en el micrófono, su voz grave y rasposa envías vibraciones por todo el cuerpo de Jongin. Su guitarra va colgada en su cuerpo y se ve más fuerte de lo normal. Jongin quiere besarlo y llorar.

Sehun se mueve en su asiento, algo incómodo. Jongin está seguro que son las miradas que los vecinos se mandan entre ellos.

"Gracias por venir." Chanyeol agrega. "La verdad es que no sabía qué canciones tocar hoy. Como saben mi banda favorita es Coldplay... y bueno últimamente muchas canciones de ellos son perfectas para describir lo que una persona me hace sentir." Chanyeol está avergonzado y Sehun forma una 'o' perfecta con su boca.

Jongin tiembla pero no tiene frío.

"Pensé en tocar yellow porque ese color me hace acuerdo a esa persona. Él usa muchas camisetas amarillas y ese es su color favorito también. La miel me recuerda a él y la miel tiene un color parecida al amarillo... ¿no cierto?" Chanyeol ríe.

Jongin siente que se está ahogando.

"Luego pensé en tocar sparks porque esa canción me viene a la mente cuando las cosas fluyen perfectamente con esa persona. Pero ya se la canté hace unos cuantos días antes de que se vaya a dormir." Muchas personas sueltan comentarios, silbidos, y lamentos de ternura.

A Jongin se le escapa una sonrisa dolorosa.

"Entonces me decidí tocar magic. ¿La razón? Bueno cada vez que estoy cerca de esa persona, que por coincidencia es mi vecino; siento que la magia es algo de verdad porque me siento suertudo cuando lo abrazo y bueno... Jonginnie, esto va para ti." Chanyeol lo mira y sus ojos están expectantes y con miedo notorio.

"Call it magic  
Call it true  
Call it magic  
When I'm with you  
And I just got broken  
Broken into two  
Still I call it magic  
When I'm next to you  
And I don't, and I don't, and I don't, and I don't  
No, I don't, It's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't  
No, I don't, It's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you  
Ooooh ooh ooh  
Call it magic  
Cut me into two  
And with all your magic  
I disappear from view  
And I can't get over  
Can't get over you  
Still I call it magic  
You're such a precious jewel  
And I don't, and I don't and I don't, and I don't  
No, I don't,  
It's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't  
No, I don't,  
It's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you  
Wanna fall  
I fall so far  
I wanna fall  
I fall so hard  
And I call it magic  
And I call it true  
I call it magic  
Ooooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooh ooh  
And if you were to ask me  
After all that we've been through  
Still believe in magic?  
Oh yes I do  
Oh yes I do  
Yes I do  
Oh yes I do  
Of course I do"

Jongin llora apenas, su cuerpo se sacude sin cuidado y siente la mano gentil de Sehun en su espalda. La voz de Chanyeol es hermosa y se arrepiente de que su cuerpo reaccione de esa manera porque quiere poder concentrarse más en la música que su vecino está tocando para él.

Chanyeol se baja del escenario y todos lo aplauden le dan palmadas y chocan palmas. Chanyeol les responde apurado y camina hasta Jongin. La mayoría de la gente pierde algo de interés en él, pero otros le siguen con la mirada. Ni a Jongin ni a Chanyeol le importan los ojos sobre ellos. Sehun se aleja para darles privacidad.

"No llores. Lo siento." Chanyeol toma el rostro de Jongin y lo acaricia, sus pulgares limpiando las lágrimas.

"Estúpido. Idiota. Imbécil. Animal." Jongin dice sentado en su taburete abrazando al mayor en el pecho y mojando la camiseta amarilla con sus lágrimas en consecuencia. Chanyeol acaricia su cabeza delicado.

"Me merezco los insultos. Ha pasado tiempo sin que me llames todo eso de esta manera." Chanyeol ríe, Jongin lo regresa a ver.

"Te amo." Jongin le dice, limpiándose las lágrima con brazo. Jongin no se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, por eso que actúe tan tranquilo.

Chanyeol se queda helado y siente que ahora es su turno de llorar. Esa era la excusa perfecta, era todo lo que Chanyeol buscaba. Entonces se aguanta las ganas de llorar y acunando el rostro de Jongin una vez más habla. "¿Cómo?"

Jongin achica sus ojos y piensa qué fue lo que había dicho y agranda de golpe sus ojos y se torna rojo.

"Que te amo, idiota." Jongin sonríe triste y lo jala para darle un beso. Chanyeol siente la sal de las lágrimas, un poco de cerveza y miel.

"Yo a ti, Jonginnie."

Chanyeol quiere saltar de la felicidad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epílogo.

Jongin le ayuda a empacar las últimas cosas del departamento a Chanyeol. Habían puesto varios peluches en unas cajas grandes y Jongin las estaba cerrando con cuidado. Cuando acaban y en el departamento solo quedan los muebles para la nueva inquilina, ambos se sientan callados en el piso contra una de las paredes de la sala. Están esperando que Sehun y Taemin traigan la comida china que fueron a comprar. Esta sería la última comida en el departamento de Chanyeol. Todos sienten nostalgia.

"Sí guardaste tus CDs?" Jongin pregunta agarrándole inconscientemente de la mano a su ex vecino.

"Sí." Chanyeol responde sin ánimo. Está cansado.

"Voy a extrañar este departamento. Sus paredes tienen lindos colores."

Jongin las mira y ríe por lo infantil que el mayor puede llegar a sonar.

El bailarín juega con los dedos de Chanyeol y ambos se asustan al ver como la puerta se abre de golpe y Taemin entra ruidoso con Sehun, ambos hablan alto y pelean por algo que Chanyeol no logra entender.

"Jongin, dile a Sehun que la tercera película de Harry Potter es la mejor de todas." Taemin coloca las bebidas en la mesa de la sala y Sehun coloca la comida unos segundos después.  
"Claramente es la segunda, Taemin tienes el peor gusto no sé por qué salgo contigo." Sehun responde virando sus ojos pero sonriendo de broma.

"Es la cuarta." Chanyeol y Jongin dicen al mismo tiempo. Ellos no se sorprenden pero sus dos amigos los miran extrañados.

"¡Qué asco da el amor!" Sehun se queja y Taemin lo golpea. Sehun le da un beso en la mejilla.  
Los cuatro amigos se sientan a comer y las risas sobran. La comida se termina casi rápido y se sienten bien acompañados.

"Estoy tan cansado, las mudanzas no son lo mío." Chanyeol comenta bostezando.

Sehun lo mira con cara fastidiada.

"¿Qué?" Chanyeol pregunta suave y con inocencia.

"Te estás mudando al departamento de afrente y te sientes cansado? Eres tan dramático." Sehun le dice con molestia en su voz.

"No le hables así a mi novio." Jongin responde con un puchero y su puño alzado. "Ustedes no estuvieron todo el día guardando sus idioteces en cajas y moviéndolas a mi departamento. Solo llegaron para la comida, malos amigos."

Taemin ríe y Sehun les saca la lengua.

Chanyeol no podría estar más feliz.

Y Jongin piensa que él también cree en la magia.

FIN.


End file.
